To Complete The Circle
by Padme1 Kenobi
Summary: When Qui-gon finally finds happiness what will hap


Rights and junk belong to wonderful Mr.Lucas, the frinedly Mr. Zahn, and the happy Mr. Wolverton. 

LiL notes of Love: (I know everyone has heard the line before) This is my first attempt to putting up a fan fiction(I NEVER DID THIS BEFORE SO I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING!) so be VERY VERY generous in critisism. Sorry to anyone who had to read it in the old format... I just figured out how to modify it. It had to do weith the letter P. Im html-illeterate. And SORRY IF I CANT SPELL MY COMPUTER TO GHETTO TO HAVE SPELL CHECK AND IM ONLY GOING INTO HIGH SCHOOL SO BEAR WITH ME!! Sometimes the comments hurt. I began this May 23 right after I read those neat Jedi Apprentice books So there are few references to them but dont worry no TPM spoilers for anyone =Þ 

"To Complete the Circle" 

By Padme1 Kenobi

Mara Jade watched impaticently as her finace Luke Skywalker rumaged through a trunk. She sighed as she gazed out the window into the barin desert of Tatooine. She didnt know how he had dragged her along to this wasteland. She DID had better things to do other than watch Luke toss things around in Obi-wan Kenobi's old hut. Stil a mystery to her that this little shack was in tack and that the Tuskin Raiders didn't raid it of all its goods or whatevr was left to raid. She continued her gaze into the glaring light of the sand.

Luke was hunched over a brown trunk. He took things out one by one letteing them pile around him. A number of the things belonged not only to Ben but to his father as well. A couple of datapads, a few knicknacks, even a medal or two. near to the bottom he found a book. But not any kind of book but a journal. Worn with age in its leather bound covering Luke blew some dust off the cover to reveal the name 'Qui-gon Jinn'. 'Qui-gon, whos that?'

Mara felt a disturbence from Luke. She turned her head to him but he seemed berfectly fine. There was a sence of excitment coming from him.

"Alright Skywalker what do you have over there?" Luke truned to her as she walked over with an anoyed face.

"I found this journal that belonged to a Jedi named Qui-gon Jinn ever heard of him?" She sat next to him on the ground

" Hard to say I havent, so what does it say."

Luke opened up to the first page with old age eating away at the yellowish pages he made out a couple of things and began to read with Mara looking over his shoulder.

*~I had just taken on my new Padawan apprentice Obi-wan Kenobi. He is very headstrong and full of youthful idelism just like I was onece long agao. At first I was reluctant to take him on as my apprentice yet what after that happened with Xantos he showed himself worthy of the Force and to me. Though I feel we will run into Xantos again next time Obi-wan will be ready and so wil I. I just hope that his road will not be the same as Xantos~*

Luke looked over at Mara "Do you know what this means?" Mara shok her head a no. "Ben said that Yoda trained him in the force."

"And..." Mara began. "Who ever this Qui-gon is trained him as a Padawan, what ever that means. I dont know I just just feeled lied too. I thought I knew him well but in reality I didnt him know at all." this was all so new to him never once did Ben say anything about a man named Qui-gon or what a Padawan was.

"Maybe theres more there to explian. He might even ment it in a certain point of view." she said with a smile.

"Dont even start." and their eyes both diverted back to the book.

*~ Meeting Obi-wan has led me to meet some new allies espically the Chief opperating manager of the Arcona corp. Clat'Ha. A young women yet nonthe less very striking not only in apperance but also in attitude. It will be a pleasure in getting to know her better.~*

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ 14 year old Obi-wan sat on the floor working on his deconsructed practice lightsaber as Qui-gon had orderd him to. In the last year the Jedi Master Qui-gon took him on as his Padawan and together they had faced many hardships. From battling Hutts to saving an entire planet. Things Obi-wan never different than what he thought the real world was like from the shelter of the Jedi Temple. It made him stronger not only in the Force but within himself.

Qui-gon came walking into the small living room, Obi-wan had expected him to come in his usual Jedi robes but tonight he was in his black Jedi clothing. He was well shaven and in Obi-wan's eyes he looked even younger. Ever since two months ago he had acted differently. He had a slight bounce in his step and he even began to smile. This all schocked Obi-wan not knowing what had made his master act so differently yet Qui-gon was a man of many mystery.

"Obi-wan I will be going out for awhile. While I'm gone I don't want you to get into any trouble do you understand." Qui-gon said as he began goin out the door.

"Yes master." He tried to probe the Force to see where he was going but was only left with Qui-gon's voice saying 'goodnight obi-wan' and he was gone.

It was far too late to check his crono when Qui-gon came back to the living quarters. So Obi-wan pulled his blanket tighter around him as he fell back ot sleep.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*

'Left, Right, Up,' Thrust'

It was Spring in Coruscant and a now 15 year old Obi-wan was in the lounge room of the Jedi Temple practinging his lightsaber. Again he thrusted in defense as the trianing remtote shot lasers aiming at him. He was in his Padawan clothing drenched in sweat and bored out of his mind. His master was out away on some Jedi Master only mission for a week and left Obi-wan at the Jedi Temple under the super vision of Yoda. He collapsed onto one of the chairs and closed his eyes.

"Much better you are getting." a voice came in from behind. Obi-wan need not to turn around nor open his eyes to see who it was.

"Thank you Master Yoda" Jedi Master Yoda shimied over to Obi-wan's side

"Much disturbence I scence in you. A great deal of boredum is there. Missing Qui-gon much are you?" The green creature asked.Obi-wan's eyes shot open.

"Yes Master Yoda. I have done everthing and two fold. And I still have a great deal of enegery left over to do more." "Doing everything does not mean u have accomplished much. Very impaticent are you? Meditae you can? Or take a walk outside?" Yoda offered.

"Maybe a walk is what I need." Obi-wan got up and hooked his lightsaber to his belt and walked out of the lounge. Just before he stepped out Marster Yoda called back to him.

"Waiting outside is someone there for you." then he hobbled off. Obi-wan's excitment grew wondering who in the world it was. As he stepped outside to Corascant's buzzling nosie and mild temprature a familiar siloute cought his sight. The figure started to walk to him. As it came closer redish brown hair came into view and a pair of peircing green eyes looked directly at him.

"Clat'Ha!" he ran over to her. Over the past yer he had became close to the women since she spent some time with Qui-gon. He would usually tease her about Qui-gon being her boyfrined but she would only give him a radiant smile. Obi-wan admired her she was young and was already President of the Arcona corpaoration. Her charm wit and beauty made her even more likeable. And why his master likes her so much.

"Obi-wan how are you?" she asked with a smile. To Obi-wan the smile had a small hint a saddness in it.

"I'm doing great but so im borad I thinking about going back to Bandomer to farm a couple of crops," she laughed at his joke." So what brings you here?" his questin left a sad feeling trough the force he felt something from her.

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about," she began walking back to her transport motioning for him to come "Comon I'll treat you to a drink." Obi-wan shook his head 'I have a bad feeling about this' and walked to the transport.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The restaurant was a cozy one it was decorated with many things from all planets and it over looked the city and its millions of people. Obi-wan sat next to the window watchiung the world pass by in tenth of a second.

"So I heard Qui-gon is out of town for a week?" Clatha lifetd up her corrlian tea to her lips and blew on it.

"Yes Its some sorta Jedi Master only convention mission or something like that. He wouldn't tell and either would Master Yoda. But he will be coming home in 5 standard days. So you dont have to worry, your darling Jedi Master will be safe." he said jokingly he smiled a little but then her happy eyes turned sad and small tears began to fall from her eyes. He was shocked he knew that it was not his joke that had made her cry but only the trigger so he needed to know what had happened.

"Clat'ha are you alrght?" He asked as he went to her side of the table to comfort her. He was thinking of a mind probe but that would be inmvading her privacy. "Obi-wan I have something to tell you." she forced her self to stop crying as she swallowed a gulp." Im pregnant." His eys stood wide open unable to blink. "Its Qui-gon's?" she nodded."I dont know what to say." "You dont have to say anything. Im so happy about it yet its killing me to know what I must have to do."

"Clat'ha your not going to abort are you?" he asked scared out of his mind "No. I could never do that. Nor want to. But I cant hurt Qui-gon like this. I cant tell him or anyone else. This child out of wedlock might hurt him and his reputation. Hes always telling me about that Jedi Council and what it means for him to be in it. I dont want to take that away from him." she said in such a rush and with such a hurt tone in her voice.

"The council wouldn't care! Qui-gon wouldnt care! He loves you. He would give up the council for you.And-"

"Theres more Obi-wan. This child will have the force with him that I can feel. I also know that after 6 months they take the child away to start the training. I dont want that. I want to see my child grow. To be there for him. To love him. Qui-gon would surely want his own child to be trained in the ways of the force I would love to too but I need my child." the tears were coming back. Obi wan sat there staring at her he could feel her pain not through the Force but through as human beings. It was true that children to be traind in the force are takin to the Jedi temple at a young age he was like that too. He knew it must of hurt his mother so much. He did wonder about her many times but he had learned to grow from it. Its the whole reason why they take the child away from its mother at such a young age to avoid all emotions .

"Not watching your child grow missing out in there life is like failing as a parent" she concluded with

"You dont have to you can chose not to let him be trained"

"Qui-gon would feel hurt as if it was a loss of pride. Obi-wan you are still young. I know you understand many things and I dont want to under estimate you but I want you to look at it from every point of view and certain points of views. And you will see my reasons." she dried her eyes with her hankerchief. 'Certain point of view...' her words echoed in obi-wans mind She glanced at her crono and stood up

"Im sorry but I have to attend a meeting with the senate. I will see you later Obi-wan." and she wlaked away drying her eyes as she walked. Leaving a bewildered obi-wan at the table.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~ Luke turned another page awhile back to the middle of the book the handwriting of the pages had changed. He and Mara had assumed that Ben probabbly took over the book from there and that Qui-gon gave him the book or something along that line. He looked over at mara she had a sad look in her eye.

"Its sad when you think about it.And so true.I would of hated my child going off to be a Jedi at 6 months. I wonder if thats what happened happened with me..." she said a little quieter "But wouldnt Qui-gon have known about the child? Being a Jedi Master knowing all seeing all." she said saddness hidden from her face.

"Some but not all. I mean the Emperor didnt forsee that his Deathstar would blow up, twice." he said with a joke talking about the Mara's old master was a like walking on thin ice.

"Hmmm true." she starded down back at the book and resumed reading.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~ Clat'Ha was watching as droids were placing some parcels in the cargo hold of her ship. Just above her Qui-gon would be arriving shortly and she had to get out of there before he did.She kept contact with Obi-wan in the past five days. He tried to convince her all he could but her mind was made up. But she made him promise not to tell him. 'What good would that do. Hes a boy and might tell him accenteally. Or Qui-gon would pick it up through the Force.' she wondered now loking at the ships just arriving. If Obi-wan would tell him so be it. But she trusted him. She never would give her trust unless she was so positive about the person.

The ship was ready to board but before she left she had one more eran to run. She gave a droid a small datacard which would be deliverred to Obi-wan in the floor above her in doicking bay 54.

She patted her stomach to wher her unborn child nestled inside of her.'Im sorry Qui-gon.' she wiped tears that were forming in her green eyes. Her heart was torn in to thousands of pices. She knew what she was doing would hurt the one she loved so much but if she stayed he would be hurt also and so would she.

She walked on the ship looking back to her one true happiness and began to try to start another.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~ Qui-gon Jinn stepped out onto the landing platform to where his apprentice waited.

"Hello Master. Its good to have you back." Obi-wan greeted

"Its good to be back my young padawan." he patted his head as they began to walk to the hangar bay. They were stopped by a larde silver droid

"Are you Obi-wan Kenobi?" it asked as its arms held out a small data card

"Yes." and the droid handed him the card then left. Qui-gon gave him a skeptical look. Obi-wan shruged yet inside he knew it was from. He knew that it was adressed to him yet in truth it was meant for Qui-gon. And he knew now that she was gone. The problem was when to give it to him. She wanted him to wait to give it to her till she was gone but Obi-wan couldnt do this.

"Master this is for you," he gave it to him looking up at the tall and wise Jedi Master. "Its from Clat'Ha." He took it with enthusiasim then Obi-wan left his master so that he could be alone.

He felt his masters saddness as he walked away his heart felt for him. Obi-wn waited on a bench outside the hangar for Qui-gon. He waited for an hour to when he came looking for him. Obi-wan wondered what was in the datacard yet he knew it was not his place to pry. Qui-gon spotted him and joined him on the bench.

"Master" Obi-wan began he did not know what to say to him he put a helping arms on his.

"I'm alright Padawan." that was all he said that night.

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~ A few moths passed and his master was never the same. He still carried himself with selfrespect but inside his soul there was something missing. Obi-wan tried everything he could do to help him but nothing worked he never gave up trying to cheer him up even when all seemed hopeless. It went onlike that for 3 more months.

Qui-gon came home from a diplomatic meeting in the palace one night to find a message waiting for him.

"Obi-wan." he called but no answear. He reached out through the force to find him in his room.

'Yes master' obi-wan replied

"Theres a message here do you know anything about it?" Qui-gon inquired it could of been from anyone.

"No." Obi-wan came into the living room to see Qui-gon touch the play button. Clat'Ha's imaged appered her eyes still shone with life yet in her arms was a baby Obi-wan closer to the machine.

"Hello Qui-gon. It has been awhile... I would just like to tell you that I had just given birth to a baby girl Aris." and she held the small baby girl to the view. The baby was beautiful she in hearted her mothers green eyes and Qui-gons dark hair with a hint of golden red. The baby began to cry suddenely but the mother rocked her till she stopped. " Her last name is Jade. No its nothing like that. I.. I wanted her to carry the same last name as you but that would bring up to much confusion. So I took the first letter of your last name and the ending of my mother maiden name as a reminder that I still love you and that you are apart of us. Im sorry." she said it all as if it had been rehearsed and soon tears began to sweel in her eyes. "I love you." the picture became blury and faded out.

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mara dropped the book and stared at it like it was possesed. This was all to wierd even for her. She gave a quick laugh about how everyone in this crazy universe seemed to be related to one another. Luke gave her a strange look but accepteted it 'At least she isnt mad.'

"It could be pure coincedence." she stated

"Probably but we dont know for sure." Luke picked up the fallen book and placed it in his lap. He didnt know what to say this was all so shocking to him but what did it have on Mara 

"Then ..." she couldnt find the words to finish it.

"Why dont we finish it and find out." Mara nodded her head in agreement and they began reading once more. 


End file.
